


Nontu

by FallenRoses17



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Bellamy is dad, Bellarke, Blake Family (The 100), Clexa Week, Cute Kids, Drabble Collection, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Madi is Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin's Child, Minor Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Multi, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Other, Protective Bellamy Blake, dad bellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRoses17/pseuds/FallenRoses17
Summary: As a fandom, we have to agree that Bellamy Blake would have been a great dad. Drabble's and short story collections of Bellamy Blake being dad. Let's pretend season 7 didn't happen, but Bellarke did. Major Bellarke. Madi included. The others will be included too.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Madi, Bellamy Blake/Octavia Blake, Clarke Griffin & Madi, Octavia Blake/Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Madi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	1. Despite all the destruction, pain and death he brought upon mankind, he created peace within this beautiful soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare with my horrible english. I am currently in my fourth year learning the language. Please feel free to comment below some prompts to inspire me to write more of these short story collections. Thank you!

Bellamy Blake lived his entire life killing, sacrificing, fighting, and surviving, but what happens when all of that doesn’t apply to life anymore? Bellamy didn’t know the answer to that. All he knew was how to survive. He was good at surviving.

After the last war for all man kind, his people successfully built their own home away from danger. A sufficient home that was protected by their own force field, and on earth again. Earth, a place they thought was lost forever. His people were finally happy, and rebuilding the peace and community that once only existed in dreams. Why wasn't he fully happy like everyone else? He remembers his first moments of freedom. He remembers Octavia telling him: “There’s so much more to life than just death and destruction. There is finally peace.” What peace? 

The final battle had ended in blood shed and the loss of many of his people. After all the destruction, pain and fighting he endured, he thought he would be happy surrounded by this peace. He thought he would have found comfort in this so called peace, but Bellamy wasn’t as happy as he wanted to be. He felt lost. Maybe it was because he forgot the feeling of peace. It was too much for him to register in his head that all the fighting was over. Did he even know what true peace felt like? It was a strange feeling because he only seemed to remember and know what to do to survive. Even in the ark. He did what he needed to do to survive for himself, for his mom and for his sister. He was also the one saving everyone. But who needed saving now?

His people have set foot on earth once again in agreement with the others who did not want to be part of Wonkru. After splitting the universe up with them, and agreeing to peace, no one needed saving anyone because everyone was in agreement. Wonkru had a home again, with Indra as their leader. Octavia as their second. Madi as their future commander, and a selected few on the council who were tasked to lead their own “clan” with loyalty under Indra. What could go wrong? Bellamy decided he needed to live for himself, and he tries. He continues to work on himself so he could find peace. 

He did find peace for 2 years. He finally repaired what he could salvage from himself. He did it with his family. He did it with Clarke. 

So it was quite the shock when the feeling of genuine fear entered his life once again when he learned he was going to be a father. A dad. _**Nontu.**_ He never imagined being one. He didn’t know how to be a dad. He never met his father so how would he know how to be one. The last time a child depended on him, he ended up sticking a computer chip behind her head. The other child he cared for jumped off a cliff and killed herself. Bellamy Blake surly was not dad of the year. 

After ranting to his close friends of this looming fear, it's Murphy, out of everyone, who reminded him that he was the protector of his people. He took care of the 100, and his family. He raised Octavia, and he was a father figure to Madi. What’s one more? One more little innocent soul depending on him. A little soul to call him “dad.” The thought of being a dad scared him.

The fear and anxious only grew as the months progressed. The fear and excitement he felt when he finally felt the first kicks against his callous hand. The worry that overcame him when he thought of the future. It was overwhelming for Bellamy. Would he be able to take care of the baby? His baby. 

* * *

  
“You need to stop fearing, and start living,” said Madi, as she sat next to Bellamy, watching the flicker of the nights fire.

Bellamy was alone, when the future leader of Wonkru joined him as he sat there with worry. Did he really need to listen to this little kid rant to him about how he shouldn't be feeling the way he's feeling? Well, he couldn't say little kid anyone. Madi was no longer a 13-year-old child, she was now an 18-year-old. She was the hope of the future. Though Bellamy didn't want the company, he welcomed Madi in his depressing cold bubble. Despite being raised by a doctor, guided by a spiritual flame keeper, and taught by the smartest person in the entire universe, she decided to put her skills into being a solider like Bellamy. It was Bellamy who became her inspiration and her guide, and that made Bellamy feel like he was not a total failure. Out of all people, Madi relied on him the most. And out of all the people he knew, Bellamy was really close to Madi. Madi leans her head on his shoulder and he welcomes her. Bellamy isn’t the type to show affection, but it’s different when it comes to Madi. Madi was like his daughter. Correction, Madi is his daughter. 

  
“I know you're scared, but it’s going to be you protecting that baby, and you can’t do that when you’re scared” Madi explains, “It’s like a penguin. The mom penguin gives birth to the egg, but it’s the dad penguin who protects the egg. He gives his life for his kid and he defends the egg to the very end.”

  
“I’m not in the right mind right now Madi. I don’t think I can,” said Bellamy, his voice resembling a scared child.

  
“But I know you can,” she says, “You raised me to be fearless and strong. You protected me, but now I can protect myself. It’s time for you to protect that baby because that’s who you are Bellamy. You protect the people you love.”

  
It's true. Bellamy actions, good and bad, were to protect the people he loved.

  
“You know I’ll always protect you no matter how old you get,” he replies, “Thank you for reminding me.”

  
“Love ya, Penguin Dad.” she whispers. 

  
“You too little egg.”

* * *

And finally, the strange feeling of peace, came as Bellamy welcomed this new life into this world. The fear and anxiousness of the unknown was taken away as his heart skips a beat. The warm tears of happiness flows from his eyes, as he stares into his child's eyes for the first time. 

“It’s a girl!” yelled Jackson. “A healthy girl.”

  
 _ **A girl.**_ Bellamy pauses to take in this moment. Was this how peace felt like? He couldn't believe it. How could have made something beautiful as this? How could a person like him, filled with destruction and pain, make something so pure and innocent? Jackson hands the screaming baby into Bellamy’s arms, and just as Bellamy looked into her eyes of his crying daughter, she stops crying. It was as if she already knew this was her Nontu. 

  
“Hi,” he whispers, as he cries happy tears, “I’m your dad, and it’s so good to finally meet you.”

  
The infant reaches for his finger and grasps onto it. Just like her Auntie O when she was a newborn, the infant finds comfort in the warm arms of her father. He smiles, carefully placing his daughter on her mother’s chest. He watches his daughter’s eyes light up like a thousand stars as she stares at her parents. This was peace. This had to be. 

  
“She’s perfect,” Bellamy says, playing with the baby's little fingers and toes, “10 little fingers. 10 little toes.”

  
“She looks more like O, then she does me or you," laughs Clarke, "She's beautiful." 

  
“She is.” said Bellamy. "Look what we made."

  
And at that moment as he stares at his daughter, he finally realized that he wasted his time finding peace. Instead, he created one. Despite all the destruction, pain and death he brought upon mankind, _**he created peace within this beautiful soul**_ he calls his daughter. 


	2. Your future is yours to shape. Your heart is yours to follow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy takes Madi out on an outing after a jerk cheated on her with her best friend. Bellamy is determined to show Madi that she doesn't deserve that type of treatment from anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bare with my horrible english. I am currently in my fourth year learning the language. Please feel free to comment below some prompts to inspire me to write more of these short story collections. Also, please no negative comments. Yes, some characters will be written out of context and character based on how I feel on how their character development would have progressed in these happier circumstances. 
> 
> I decided to do the next chapters exploring Bellamy and Madi's relationship. Stay Tune!

When little Aurora (Rory) was born, Bellamy strived to be the best dad in the world. Everywhere he went he would show off his beautiful daughter. He would talk about all her achievements she accomplished, and the times he spent with her. It was true that he would talk about her all the time. Sometimes his friends were sick of it, but he didn't care. It was obvious that the high ranking guard in the Wonkru clan was proud of his little girl. There was no doubt about that.

The little girl who looks just like his sister Octavia, had him wrapped around her fingers tightly. Her beautiful eyes, her dark head of hair, and that smile of innocence reminded him of the girl under the floor. Innocent. Sweet. Pre-bloodreina characteristics. The only thing little Rory had of her mother’s was that personality that pulled the masses together. She could rally an army if she wanted to. Even at the age of 3, little Rory had that impact. Her teacher once told Bellamy and Clarke that Rory loved leading the other children in her daycare group in anything from art to P.E. Rory was not a shy little one. No, she was loud, caring and strong. No one could mess with Rory. 

So everyone knew of Bellamy's daughter Rory Blake. But not everyone knew that Bellamy Blake had another daughter - Madi Griffin. Everyone just assumed that it was mutual between the two because Bellamy and Clarke got married, and Clarke and Madi were a two for one deal. Madi was always seen as Clarke’s daughter, never Bellamy’s. Madi Griffin, not Madi Blake. Madi never called him dad. Bellamy never referred to Madi as his daughter out loud even though he considers her as his own. They just kept it that way. 

At first, Clarke didn’t see their father and daughter relationship either. She always thought Bellamy and Madi had a best friend type of relationship, but when Clarke and Madi moved in with Bellamy 5 years ago, Clarke started to see their friendship transform into something much more than mutual friends. Madi might be 20 years old now, but she and Bellamy acted as if they knew each other forever. "A lot like a father and daughter" Octavia would comment. It reminded Clarke of her and her father Jake before he was floated. Like her and her father, Bellamy and Madi would joke around, and spend their time reading books of the old world, and talking about some rumor or events that happened that day. Movie trivia nights, game nights, and family nights were dominated by team Bellamy and Madi. Clarke didn’t mind being paired with Octavia. They had their fair share of wins, but it was always Bellamy and Madi that would reign victorious. A competitive, smart and strategic pair. These two worked like one. Clarke didn’t realize how much Bellamy meant to Madi, until one night, after Madi went out on a date.

* * *

Clarke tucked little Rory to bed when she heard Madi open the front door. The door slammed behind her, shaking the cabin like a little tremor after a large earthquake. In an instant, Clarke knew something was wrong. Her mom senses kicked in. She knew this was not good. The thing about Madi was that she was good about keeping her feelings to herself. Clarke assumed it was because she hated conflicted, and that's why she kept to herself most of the time. Therapy with Jackson has helped her a lot over the years to adjust to the scars of the past, so she knew if something was really wrong, Madi would tell her or Bellamy. It was never like her to lash out or act irrational. When she was mad, she never threw things around or slam doors like a lot of teens. So this was new for Clarke. It was as if this little lady that entered her home just moments before was not her Madi, but a different young lady. Her Madi would have never slammed the door. Unless something went horribly wrong on her date. God, Clarke hoped not. 

She gets up from her rocking chair next to Rory’s bed and waddles to the door. Her swollen belly with a growing child was limiting her ability to walk, but she manages to peak out of her youngest daughters room to find Madi breaking down, and Bellamy trying to hold and comfort her. The young girl punches Bellamy's arms, clearly upset and wanting to run to the hills. Clarke knew this all too well. It was the flight or fight response kicking in. She could see it in Madi's eyes. Bellamy ignores her punches and tries to calm her down, but the future commander was not having it. No. She wanted to run. Madi pushes Bellamy away, finally getting away from his grip. She runs to her room down the hall passing Clarke, not saying a word to her. Clarke watches as Bellamy tries his best to follow Madi in to her room, only to get a door slammed right in to his face. 

"Madi!" he shouts, banging on the door, "Madi, please open the door." 

Silence. Complete silence filled the house as Bellamy waited for an answer. Clarke knew Madi needed to be left alone. Mother like daughter. Clarke knew when a Griffin was falling apart, they needed time on their own. It was true for her mom. It was true for Madi. It was true for her. But Bellamy didn't know that. Bellamy wanted to fix things right away because that's how he was. He turns to his wife, defeated and upset. She notices her husband clinching his fist. His face was red with anger. Clarke swears she sees steam shooting out from both of his ears. She knew that Bellamy Blake was not happy. 

"What happened? she asked. 

“She saw her boyfriend Beau screwing her best friend,” he explains, "She was stood up at the diner, went to his home, and found him there with her." 

"Beau and Christy?"

“Yeah...I’m going to kill them.” he growled. 

“Bellamy, you can’t just kill –“

“Yes, I can, and I will.” He said angrily. "Not to mention her other friends knew about it and didn't tell her. I swear, Madi needs new friends." 

He searches for his keys for the rover, flipping over the pillows from the couch, searching for them high and low. He was determined to get back at the people who hurt Madi. If he couldn't kill them, he would have at least made sure they would have been kicked out of the guard. Clarke, too tired to do anything because of the child that was growing in her, grabs her husband’s arm, and stares at him, hoping that the darkness and anger that filled Bellamy's heart at this moment will go away and that her sweet and kind Bellamy will come to her again. She smiles slightly, grabbing both of his hands, and placing it on her swollen belly. She takes her small hands and covers his, hoping he would calm down as he feels his unborn child kick against their hands. He was never this protective before, but Clarke knew his actions were out of love. Love for her, Madi, Rory and the little one she was growing. There's no denying that Bellamy and Clarke had a hot tempers, and often would let feelings dictate their actions, especially Bellamy, so when both of them got angry, both Bellamy and Clarke held hands. You couldn't be angry if you were holding the person you love. It seemed to work majority of the time. At time's it didn't. Luckily, for that boy, and for Madi's "best friend" this technique helped this time. Wanheda finally gets her husband to come back to her. Bellamy breaths in and out slowly, regaining his composure and grasp of reality. He surly would have killed them if Clarke wasn’t there to stop him. Funny. Wanheda stopped Bellamy Blake from killing. The years of peace had changed the commander of death.

“Use your head Bell. Not just your heart,” she reminds him.

“But I have you for that,” he replies.

The two of them smirk, reflecting back on that conversation they had before primfaya. The head and the heart. Even after all this time, it still held true. 

“Why don’t you do something nice for Madi to get her mind off of this?” suggested Clarke. 

“You’re right. I’ll think of something.”

* * *

And so, Bellamy uses his head this time. He decided to do something special for Madi. Before he left to work the next morning, he told Clarke to get Madi dressed up for cold weather before he gets home, and that he would take her out while Clarke, Rory and Octavia hang out with some old friends. He wanted to spend some time with Madi to help her get over Beau and losing her so called best friend. 

And so his wife did what she was told (surprisingly), and Madi was in her favorite sweater jacket waiting for him outside with Clarke and Rory. It took Clarke three hours to convince her to get dressed. This really hit Madi hard. Having your boyfriend screw your best friend was not something you get over within 24 hours. Clarke knew that she was trying to pull herself together, and if she couldn't, she would hide her feelings. It was a Madi thing to do - to hide your feelings and grieve alone. She was really good at holding back her feelings. 

Bellamy drove home in the rover. Freshly shaved, in his best casual outfit, and fresh flowers in hand, Bellamy wanted to look the best. He had a picnic basket loaded into the rover and a fuzzy blanket that he bought off the trade depot. In all honesty, he didn't know if this outing would work. Maybe a picnic was too much right now. Madi loved picnic's, but would she want to go on one right now? Being upset and unwell, maybe Madi wouldn't be in the mood. Unsure on how Madi would feel, he drives slowly to the cabin, praying Madi was in the mood to go on an outing with him.

As he pulls up nervously, he sees Madi's face. A smile. Yes! Perhaps this picnic was a good idea he said to himself. 

“Bellamy,” laughed Madi, “What’s all this?”

He hops out of the rover with beautiful yellow flowers in hand. He splits them in to three, giving Madi one of the sets of flowers he just split. 

“I’m going to show you how friends should hang out” said Bellamy, “You need to set your standards higher.”

He turns to his beautiful wife and youngest daughter. Clarke was in complete awe, seeing that he put some much effort into this. I mean, Bellamy always puts effort into everything he does for his girls, but this was something more. Before she could say anything, her husband gives her a kiss, and hands her and Rory flowers too. 

“I’ll take you on a date next time, but for now, I’m going to spend some quality time with Madi,” said Bellamy, "And when Rory is older, I would love to take her on outings too." 

The little girl smiles as her father kisses her cheek. 

"Promise papa?" Rory asked.

Bellamy nodded. 

"Promise, my little princess." 

He opens the rover door, helps Madi up, and closes the door behind her. Bellamy knew Madi could open her own door, but he does it anyways. It doesn't hurt to be nice. Madi waves at Clarke and Rory, before they drive away from their cabin. Clarke had a hint on where he was going to take her, and she smiled at the thought of Madi having a great time with Bellamy. She knew yesterdays' date was horrible, and she was still bummed about it, so hopefully a day with her best friend, her guide, and her hero would make up for it. 

* * *

Bellamy took Madi to where he would take Clarke and Octavia to relax after a long day. It was up in the mountain side, near a clearing where they could watch the stars. He laid a blanket on the hood of the rover, and presented Madi a plate of all her favorite fruits, dried meat and chocolate cake. Bellamy found the combination weird, but Bellamy decided that whatever Madi wants, she deserves to have it today. When was the last time Madi spoiled herself?

Before he headed out early from work, he had lunch with Raven, Echo and Indra. He asked for their help. Bellamy didn't really understand teenage girls, so he hoped to learn a two or three things from them about girls and break ups. Raven told him that when girls get dumped, they wear sweaters and eat food they crave, so Bellamy went to find Madi's favorite snacks. She also told him it was a way for girls to spoil themselves. Great food. Self-Care. That was important during a bad break up. It was Echo who said that when girls get dumped, they would want to do something they love to do. Madi loved drawing, and so Bellamy traded his best shirt for a sketchbook and new color pencils and markers. Surprisingly, Indra gave Bellamy advice too. Madi told Indra she wanted to learn about the stars more, and that she would love to hear stories of the old earth and its gods. And so, Bellamy planned to tell her stories that he remembered by heart about the stars and the other planets. 

He just wanted Madi to be happy. That was the goal. And so, Bellamy let her snack on her favorite foods, and he told Madi about the stars, and every Greek and Roman mythology that went with them. He rants on, as Madi listens, only arguing about a few details. Apparently, Auntie O was a mythology nerd too, and Madi heard stories from Octavia that contradicted what he knew. They spent hours talking, and he spent hours trying to make her laugh. Her laughter was beautiful music to his ears. This was the Madi that was missing yesterday. This was the Madi they knew. This was the Madi everyone loved.

The best thing about this spot Bellamy took Madi to was the stars. The stars were fully out after dinner.They shined so bright, that Madi had enough light to draw the view from the rover. The view was breath taking. It was of the lake, and the beautiful tall trees that surrounded it. Madi drew this moment with her new sketchbook and pencils she got. This was something her mother and her loved to do so often, and Bellamy had to say that she was really good at it. Maybe even better than Clarke.

“Bellamy,” she said cutting him off from his story about Venus, putting her sketchbook aside, “Why are you doing this? Not that I’m not enjoying myself, but why?”

Bellamy paused at first. He turned to her and sat there trying to find the right words. He didn't know what to say. How was he supposed to tell her that what Beau and her best friend did was wrong and that she should be mad? He didn’t want to make it sound gushy or make her cry. But she needed to know. If no one will tell her, then she would never know. Madi was always the one taking the end of the stick. When she got hurt from past boyfriends or friends, she took it. She took the pain, and dealt with it. Bellamy knew she shouldn't have to bare this all the time. Madi needed to know she deserved respect, and that she needed to stick up for herself. 

And so, Bellamy decided to tell her that because she needed to hear it.

“Madi, you need to realize that no one should disrespect you in the way Beau did to you. You are worth everything to me and Clarke. You know that? You deserve unconditional love, and respect because you are amazing,” he says with the upmost sincere and loving voice.

He brushes Madi’s hair to the side, watching as his future commander lets the tears in her eyes go. She's been strong for way too long. She breaks. She finally breaks, and Bellamy knew. He was ready to catch her. 

“You have so much burden on your shoulders as future commander. When you choose someone to be by your side, they should be fighting with you, not against you. They should be supporting you. Don’t let any boy or girl, treat you like you're not worth anything. Find someone that treats you like how I am treating you right now. You should never expect anything less from anyone. You stand up for yourself,”said Bellamy. 

And the tears began to flow from his little girls’ eyes, and she smiles through the tears, burying her face into his shoulders, wiping away her tears on his jacket. She wraps her arms around Bellamy, and stays there, comforted by his warmth and words. She knew that she was too nice. She knew deep down that she shouldn't take the unnecessary pain she had to deal with. She needed to stand up for herself instead of staying silent. 

“You’re so strong Madi,” he says, “I know you can stand up for yourself. Get angry! Tell people how you feel when they treat you badly. When you choose to share your life with someone, don’t let them limit you or define you. Don't let them weaken you. You are still your own person. You are Madi Griffin, _**my daughter**_ , and your _**future is yours to shape. Your heart is yours to follow**_.”

* * *

They get home by midnight. Rory was asleep, when Bellamy opened the door for Madi. Clarke was still up, sketching a picture of Rory with Octavia on the dinning room table. 

“How was your outing?” she asked, smiling at her two greatest loves. 

“Great!” Madi answered, putting her flowers in the vase on the dining room table where Clarke and Rory put theirs.

She walks down the hall to put her jacket away, but suddenly stops in the hallway. She quickly runs back, and gives Bellamy a tight hug. Clarke cries a little as she watches Bellamy take in this sweet moment. Curse these pregnancy hormones, Clarke thought to herself, but it could also be because she never seen them hug so openly and so naturally. 

“Thanks _ **Nontu**_ ,” she said, releasing him from her grasp, before rushing down the hall to her room. Bellamy watches as Madi walks down the hall, into her room, closing the door behind her. He was shocked. This was the first time she called him dad. 

“Bellamy, are you crying?” asked Clarke, as she wrapped her arms around her emotional husband, her belly moving as the child growing inside her moves, feeling squished between its mother and father.

“No, Not at all.” he answered, wiping his tears on his sleeves. He definitely was crying. 


	3. Whats in a name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madi has a surprise for Bellamy at graduation. 
> 
> Mentions Lexa and implied Clexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bare with my horrible english. I am currently in my fourth year learning the language. Please feel free to comment below some prompts to inspire me to write more of these short story collections. Also, please no negative comments. Yes, some characters will be written out of context and character based on how I feel on how their character development would have progressed in these happier circumstances.
> 
> Next story will be about Bellamy and Rory. Reminder, these stories are not in order.

Each child born to Wonkru and its loyal divisions is now set to endure 12 years of life skills and history and 4 years of intense job training. Those who weren't born originally to the clan, went to "day school" and waited till they turned 18 to go straight to job training as decreed by Indra to fill in the jobs and to educate the first generation of this new society. Education was something Octavia and Clarke emphasized to Indra to ensure peace and survival of the next future generation.

Though they got to keep earth in the agreement of the last war, and everyone on earth was loyal to Indra and their chosen officials, there was always a chance that the people of Sanctum or Bardo would break the peace and attack. They needed to be ready. Even though they all agreed that the "last war" was the end of the pain and blood shed of human dominance. 

* * *

It was days before her big graduation. Madi’s graduation to be exact. She was now days away from being an official private in the Wonkru guard. The lowest ranking in the guard, but still important. The guard was the highest honor in Wonkru, and it was not taken lightly. They only picked the elite to work in this task. Only the brave. Only the good hearted.

Four years of training in law, ethics, combat, earth skills, mechanics and electronics, weaponry, leadership and performing basic medical procedures was intense. Madi struggled, but she got through each subject with the help of her Auntie O, Raven, Echo and Emori. All four being teachers for some of these subjects that dealt with training future guards. No one doubted that the next heda, the daughter of Clarke Griffin would graduate in the guard. Madi was smart for her age. Even without the flame, Madi was a natural leader. So even though she doubted herself, her family stood strong behind her. They pushed her everyday to be the best. Octavia and Echo trained her in combat, Raven in mechanics and electronics, and Emori in leadership, law and ethics. Madi had a strong foundation. 

The future of Wonkru looked bright because of Madi Griffin. Everyone believed in their chosen Commander. 

* * *

During graduation, the new graduate would choose a family member to give them their new leather jacket with a pin that represented their new status. It was Raven and Bellamys idea. Miller thought it was cool. It didn't matter who you were or what job career you have chosen. Graduation was held like this, with each career having its own ceremony. The only difference was the pin you had on your jacket. Each career had its own ranking style, so the pins differed.

Also, it was usually the graduates father or mother or the family member who inspired them to chose that career that gives them the jacket and the pin. And so, each graduate last task before moving up in status was to ask someone to bestow the honor they earned. They also had to choose a new name. A name to make history with. Something Echo came up with. 

All her parents’ friends thought Clarke would be giving Madi her jacket. Clarke adopted Madi and raised her to be the strong and unassailable. And if not Clarke, then perhaps Octavia or Emori, who Madi had grown close to during her training within the last four years. But to everyone’s surprise, (except for Octavia) on the eve of her graduation during a family dinner, she asked Bellamy to give her the jacket, not Clarke. Octavia had a feeling she would ask him. She knew that little girl looked up to him like a father. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, shocked, but pleased that she did ask, “Your mother was looking forward to it.”

“You should do it,” said Clarke, without hesitation.

She held a sleepy Rory, and their son August, who was just a mere toddler in her arms. She looked at them, and then back to Madi and Bellamy. 

“Bellamy, you inspire her. You should give her the jacket," said Clarke, "I want you to do it."

Bellamy looks at his little girl. Well, he couldn’t say little girl anymore. Madi is all grown up. She’s 21 years old, and ready to begin her journey in this world. Bellamy knew he no longer could protect her like he protects Rory and August. With this new status, she gets to live in the barracks with all the single privates until she decides to marry someone or ranks up to have her own quarters. When Indra retires or dies, Madi becomes Heda and she would automatically earn the 13th pin, the only pin that belongs to the commander, and the only pin that Bellamy did not have. Madi was growing up too fast. Bellamy couldn't handle it. 

But was Madi serious? She just started calling him dad in public less than a year ago, and he felt that giving her that jacket would hurt Clarke. Bellamy looked at his wife again for reassurance. She smiled back, giving him that sign of approval. He then looks back at Madi. Her puppy dog eyes were too much. He had to say yes to those eyes. If it was okay with his wife, it was okay with him. How could he say no? 

“I’ll do it,” he said, “I would be honored.”

Madi hugs him tightly, giving her father a kiss on the cheek, before sitting between Echo and Emori who were showing her designs of the new rover they were planning to give to Raven. Bellamy hides his tears that night, holding back his tears as his friends ask how he feels about giving Madi her jacket. Murphy teased him, only for Bellamy to remind him that he will someday experience this when his daughter Lily gets older. Murphy was a softy for his daughter. Being a dad to a little girl has made him like that.

And though Bellamy was hesitant at first, he was excited to give Madi her jacket and pin. He wasn’t the one to cry but he couldn’t help it. It was an honor to guide his daughter to the next chapter. A daughter who didn't have his last name, but acted if she did. 

"Are you sure?" he asked once more as his friends said good bye, heading their own cabins for the night. He puts his hand on Madi's shoulder, looking at her intensely, studying her face to make sure she was sure. 

"I am," she said.

He nods, welcoming the reassurance. 

"But-" she says, scaring him just a little, "I also need help with my war paint." 

* * *

As the graduation starts in the clans' main colosseum, Madi and the other young men and women who were descendants of grounders applied their war paint before they were called up. It was their way of honoring their people and the past. The past that gave them this future and without them, they wouldn't be standing here today. Madi had decided to wear the same war paint as Lexa kom Trikru, done by no other than her mother per Bellamy suggestion. She asked her mother that morning to wear it, and she couldn't refuse. Clarke knew that Lexa would always be a part of her, and a part of Madi, and so she said yes. Till this day, Madi still holds the vivid memories of the woman her mother once loved, and in a way, Madi felt she knew her too. Because of the flame, she knew how Lexa felt about Clarke, and the peace she strived to create for her people. She wanted to honor that today. She wanted to honor Lexa. 

Clarke was tearing up when she applied the paint on her daughters face. She does it slowly, looking at those bright eyes both Madi and Lexa shared. It wasn't the same color, but they had eyes that was reflective like sea glass. It was if they both of them could see and welcome more than just appearances. It was if they could see their peoples soul and power. Clarke swore Madi was like Lexa's daughter at times. What would have life been like if she raised her with Lexa? And though it was only a thought she thinks about once an awhile, she knew that she would never give up the life she has with Bellamy. Clarke loves Madi, Bellamy, Rory and August so much with all her heart, but Lexa would always be part of her journey. She would always be one of her greatest loves. She would always be part of her. 

"Bellamy suggested I should wear her war paint," said Madi, "I was going to use Indra's one, or make up my own, but he told me that Lexa was one of the greatest commanders, and he wants me to be like her" 

"You look just like her," Clarke commented, "But more beautiful."

"You miss her, don't you?" asked Madi. "I know you love Bellamy too, but you loved her."

Her mother nodded with tears in her eyes. 

"Thank you for honoring her" said Clarke, her voice cracking with pain of loss, "Let's finish up my little night blood. Graduation has already started." 

And Madi knew not to push it. Bellamy told her that there were days that Clarke could talk about Lexa, and days were she couldn't. This was one of those days. 

* * *

Madi’s heart begins to beat faster as Indra continued to call the new privates up with their parent or guardian. Madi didn’t know it either, but Bellamy’s heart was beating fast too. The highest ranking guard - nervous about giving his daughter a jacket she truly deserved. In truth, Bellamy just didn't want to cry in front of everyone. 

“Luca Aaron, granted minor of Gabriel Santiago” announced Indra, "Now Private Luca Santiago, son of Gabriel Santiago."

In the ceremony, Indra would name the graduate, announcing their old name before announcing their new name, and the person who would be giving them their jacket. It was a symbol of rebirth. Graduates got to choose their names with their new status. Some choosing to make their own lineage and others to honor their adoptive or birth ones. Either way, their new name was important. They were to die with this name. They were to be known as this name. 

Luca stands up, having his adoptive father, Gabriel, put his jacket on. He owed this little boy, now man, everything after their people were slaughtered. They only had each other. The last of his people. Luca smiles wide, and waves, as Madi and Bellamy, and Rex and his uncle/adoptive father Kevin, cheered from their seats for their friend. These three have been inseparable since the last year of training, and it clearly showed. Bellamy was happy to see that she made better friends. After a few more graduates were called, it was Rex's turn. 

"Rex Abe, nephew of Kevin Nakamura," shouted Indra, "Now Private Rex Nakamura, son of Master Sergeant Kevin Nakamura." 

And Madi and Luca cheered. Their friend Rex smiled, waving at his friends as they cheered for him. He hugs his adoptive father after he puts the jacket on, and cries in to his arms. Rex was the emotional one out of all three of them, but Madi knew that Kevin meant everything to Rex. Rex lost his father and mother during the last war, and it was his uncle from his mothers side that mended his life and took care of him. He wanted to honor his uncle, now father by taking his name. There was no second thought when Rex asked his uncle Kevin Nakamura for his last name. He agreed. He was proud to call him son. 

4 graduates to go. Then it was finally Madi's turn. 

“You ready private,” Bellamy whispered.

“Ready, Sergeant Major.” She replied. “Bellamy, I have a surprise.”

“Now?” he asked, his heart skipping a beat. Did she change her mind? 

The young woman nodded turning to Indra who smiled slightly. This commander never smiled. Never did. Even Gaia said her mother never really smiled. But this was an exception.

“Madi Griffin, daughter of Clarke Griffin," she announces, "Now Private Madi Griffin Blake, daughter of Sergeant Major Bellamy Blake."

That couldn't be right... Was it? questioned Bellamy. It sure was. She didn't ask, but she was now an official Blake. Bellamy hears Clarke and his friends whistle and cheer from the crowds, as he puts the leather jacket around Madi. His hand shakes as he pins the private pin on the left side of her chest, right next to her heart. She hugs him, and he stands there, utterly in shock. A good kind of shock. A proud one. She was now Madi Griffin Blake. She was known as Bellamy's daughter too, not just Clarke's.

 _ **Whats in a name?**_ Madi asked herself before making this choice. Blake or Griffin. She was still Madi. She was still the daughter of Clarke and Bellamy. She was going to build a new name as a Griffin AND Blake, and she was looking forward to it. 

* * *

“Madi,” laughed Octavia, and she hugs Madi, “I am so proud of you.”

“Thanks Auntie O,” she replies, “I hope you don’t mind using the last name.”

“Not at all! Keep it. I did when I married Levitt.”

Madi turns to see her little sister running towards her from up the hill. Rory runs to her as fast as her little legs could carry her. She tumbles a little, only to get back right up. The big smile painted on her face never left a second as she stumbled to get to her big sister. Raven calls after her, but it’s no use. There was no containing Rory Blake. Her eyes were on her big sister.

“Madi!” the little girl screams.

"Rory!" she shouted back. 

Madi catches her younger sister and hugs her as she comes crashing into her arms. She spins the little girl around, happily squeezing her little sister. If Madi could choose a second now, it would be Rory. She put all her trust in this tough little girl she calls sister. Her fighting spirit and loud voice was something Madi adored about her. She could be annoying though. What younger sister wasn't? She puts Rory down, kneeling down at eye level to talk to her. 

“You’ll be up there one day,” she said, as Rory touches her pin decorated on her new jacket. As Madi moves up in status, she’ll get more pins and she couldn’t wait to earn all 12 pins like Bellamy had. 

"One day, we'll both have all the pins," said Madi. 

“Really?” Rory asked, “Like daddy and Auntie O,”

“Defiantly. Just like dad and Auntie O." 

Madi greeted by all her parents’ friends, who gave her hugs and congratulations, then finally Clarke and Bellamy, who had to deal with August being too tired and grumpy from missing his nap. They arrived to their designated meeting spot a little later than usual, which scared Madi. Maybe the surprise was too much? Maybe Bellamy didn’t want her to take his last name. Madi knew it was just a name, but names were important to an extent too. Emori takes little Auggie from Bellamy, happy to entertain him as the happy parents went to greet their eldest daughter. Their youngest Rory was too occupied to notice her parents because Uncle Miller and Uncle Jackson was there. She loved hanging out with them. 

Madi slowly walks to her parents and grinned. 

“I hope you don’t mind the surprise. I just- this is a new chapter,” Madi said to her parents, “I was going to ask you, and I didn’t want to offend you Clarke. I was always Bellamy's daughter, and now the world knows it, but I'm still your daughter too. I'm still Madi no matter what last name I have." 

She looks at Bellamy and Clarke, and prayed she didn't make her parents mad. Suddenly, Bellamy and Clarke pulled their daughter into a hug, and held her tightly. Madi only smiled as she felt both Bellamy and Clarke kiss the top of her head. These were her parents, and they loved her. They have accepted her new name. They have accepted her. 

“Can’t-breathe” she said, squished between them. They let her go, both looking pleased and and delighted with Madi's choice.

“We are so proud,” they both said, looking at her with so much happiness.

“Griffin or Blake, doesn’t matter,” said Clarke. "Madi Griffin Blake suits you." 

“Let’s get up to the lake before it gets dark and celebrate there,” announced Bellamy to his family, as they gathered around, “Let’s celebrate my daughter Madi Griffin Blake today.”


End file.
